Love That Lasts
by PrincessBlonde
Summary: Tris is small town girl in a big orphanage in Chicago. She is broken and does not want to heal, but can being pen pals with a certain blue eyes boy change that? T for Tris. Co author is TheDoctor'sBiggestFanStarrojas.
1. Chapter 1

Love that lasts

CHAPTER 1

"Not again," I groaned as the school bully walked towards me. His name is Eric; he's been pushing me around since I was little. He has over a dozen piercings littering his face and tattoos spiraling up his arms.

"Beatrice," he said with little emotion, glaring at me and waiting for my lunch. I meekly handed over my lunch box to him which he sniffed thoroughly, a rather disgusting sight, before opening. I hoped my mom had cooked something disgusting today.

My full name is Beatrice Prior and this event has taken place every year since I went to Abnegation elementary school. I was four and the favourite target of the fifteen year old school bully. In all my four year old innocence I used to belief that I must have done something wrong to be punished this way by him, until I was taught better.

Eric put a piece of homemade cake in his mouth and immediately spat it out. I could not help the grin that spread across my face as he attempted to wash his mouth out with some unfortunate girl's milk.

"Beatrice," Eric roared making me wince.

Just as he was about to hit me Caleb, my older brother, came up. He is my only friend and would protect me with his life. Eric saw him standing there and fled to the nearest bathroom, afraid that Caleb would hurt him since he was better built. Needless to say I ran and hid my face in his shirt, hugging him.

Three years passed since that incident and my brother left town to work in the city. I couldn't bear to stay away from him, and when my physical state caught up to my emotional state I fell ill. Caleb came back home a few days later and promised never to leave me again, but life in school was still a personal hell for me. I waited for my graduation year like a kid waiting for a Christmas present and after years and years of endless humiliation and pain it finally came. Caleb, Mom and Dad came to the local school to see me graduate and afterwards I started working in our family bakery. All was good for a while, but then my happiness was shattered when a car accident took our mom and dad away.

Caleb became my only family that cared. We worked hard to make the ends meet and even moved to a smaller house. Every day was a struggle to survive and when the war broke out, Caleb was forced to fight.

All I could do was waiting for it to end, and hope he made it through. Every single day I waited, I slowly lost all taste for happiness. All I wanted was my brother back, laughing and smiling, brown locks of hair falling into his eyes and his green eyes twinkling with mischief.

One day after what felt like a millennia a letter arrived from the government stating bluntly that Caleb, my only brother, had died on the battlefield.

My whole world came crashing down after that.

I didn't know what to do and am now living in an orphanage waiting for death, where I will meet my family again. I do not even know why I struggle to live when all I want is death. I know he would have wanted me to be happy but now I know it is impossible.

_  
I put the letter in the envelope,  
the letter that was my life,  
the letter that had almost all my secrets,  
the letter that would decide what would happen to me,  
and hand it over to the orphanage owner- Miss Tori.

She had asked me to write a letter to my pen pal, I don't even know who he or she is. All I know is that that person is a friend of the foster family that might take me in. I know I should have written a better letter to make a better impression but I do not want to lie, I am broken and if they want to have me, they will have to accept me as I am. I get up as I wipe my tears and stare into space dreaming of my lost family and all the things that could have been.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tobias's POV

The door opens and it makes a squeaking sound which makes me flinch, it sounds like someone is dragging their nails over cardboard and everyone trusts me on this on that is one of the worst sounds you can here. Right now, I am standing in front of a punching bag after having torn it to shreds but my hands do not hurt. They just bleed but I have long since become immune to pain. To be accurate since the day I joined karate.

"Tobias," I hear Johanna, my best friend's mother call and I run down the stairs not bothering to hide my knuckles. She, for one, is used to blood and bruises.

"Yes, I am here," I shout halfway down the stairs jumping the rest of the steps like a twelve year old but I could care more or so I feel.

"Good, because your new pen friend's letter is here," she replies smiling at my expression. I cannot believe she actually went on with the idea. Reading letters from a stranger do not make it high on my priority list, do not get me wrong I love reading but you know I am the kind of person who is more inclined towards fifty shades than letters and then _I_ have to determine, if this person is worth being a member of the household. No pressure right?

"Jo, three words- What the hell?" I say my voice raising an octave and actually expecting an answer but all she does is throw the letter at my face and push me inside the study.

"Please Tobias, read it for my sake," she says and I succumb. I cannot back out now. She has done so much for me and never asked for anything. I guess reading a letter will not kill me.

I open the letter and read. The person seems to have gone through a lot and I feel guilty for thinking that they were stand offish when I saw that the letter had no signature. The format was however of the present day and I wonder if the orphanage has a school.

"So did you read?" Jo asks as I step out of the study.

"Yes, I did read but Jo can you please tell me one thing, who is this person?"

"Well, Tobias, the person is Beatrice, an eighteen year old who lives in an orphanage and has had a bad life."

"Yes, I saw that," I said waving the letter and then added, "but did Beatrice know who was she writing to?"

"Tobias," Jo scolds in a voice that is meant to be stern, "she lives in an orphanage, and she was just told to write a letter and not told that she has to write it to someone. I mean she knows the letter must be written to someone but whom that is, I do not know if she was told."

"Oh"

"Now what do you think of her? Should we take her in?"

I thought for a second but my answer was already made the second I had finished the letter. This girl, though open, seemed mysterious and had gone through a lot. She deserved stability and though she came off as a bit sullen she had to be good at heart. I mean she had been bullied so I do not think she would be violent. I guess my decision was also based on that fact that I wanted to know more about her.

"I guess, yes."

The next few days are normal but I am eagerly waiting for the arrival of the new kid and so are Zeke and Uriah. I can even hear them yelling about how much fun it is going to be to have a sister.  
"Hey, Tobias buddies," I hear Zeke yell from the other side of the door and he continues before I can answer "You know, we are paintballing today and you are coming.''

"What the hell Zeke? When did I say I would go?" I ask and am immediately ambushed by Uriah, Zeke's younger brother.

"You did not but we did," they say simultaneously and I laugh. God, how much I love these two idiots.

And here we are two hours later tricking back home splashed from head to toe with paint and laughing like maniacs. I must say, it feels good and free, outside of the shadow of my parents. They are rich and famous and I love every bit of it, however when flipped the coin has another side too. A side which consists of bodyguards and unwanted female attention and girlfriend mess ups, not that I have ever had a girlfriend but still. I am crashing at Zeke's because even though I was all up for the school dorms, Jo was adamant that I had to stay with them and may I just say that the home cooked meal, is way more appealing than the café food? In all honesty I did not want to bother her but how can I say no to a woman who is like a mother to me?

"Day-dreaming again?" I hear a lady ask a twelve year old in her car which surprisingly was going to Zeke's house.

"Zeke! Why in the name of the lord is the car going to your house dude?" I ask in a rude tone that is very unlike me. I unlike other rich and _cool_ kids am actually a kind hearted person who knows that throwing his weight about is not the only thing that matters, but you have to fit in, you know.

"If I had any idea I would tell you man," he said in a sing song. That is Zeke for you, nothing ever gets him worked up, I mean in all the time I have known him all he has ever done is crack stupid jokes and been an awesome friend. I guess that is what makes us bond together.

"Last one to reach is a pansycake," Uriah yells before running off towards the house at full speed, his mutli -coloured hair from paintballing making him look like a mad scientist but you know what? I am always ready to beat him and not one to throw away an opportunity.

As I reach the front lawn I spot the car from earlier, only now I see a tiny twelve year old with a thin frail body and golden blonde hair step out. She is wearing jean shorts which show her tanned skin and a long crisp black top with her hair in a braid running down her back. I wonder who she is.

" Hello, Miss Victoria and I assume that this must be young Beatrice," I hear Jo say and mentally slap myself, of course she is Zeke and Uriah's new sister.

"And I am Uriah and this is my not so handsome brother Zeke," I hear Uri say, he must just be finishing up with the introductions.

" Do not mind our mad brother Beatrice, he just thinks he owns the world," Zeke says but before they can irritate the poor girl further Jo steps in.

"Beatrice, honey, please ignore them. They are just so excited to have a sister," Jo says while the boys under her command go upstairs to "change into more humane clothing" as our friend Lynn sometimes put it.

I walk towards pretty much trying to keep myself in the shadows when Jo stops me.

"And this Beatrice," she says, "is the person you wrote to, Tobias "Four'' Eaton."

I turn to smile at her when I see those blue grey eyes and am immediately sucked into them.

She too stares back defiant and I realize that the tiny girl in front of me is a spit fire. I remember reading that she had graduated from high school, then how did she still look like she was twelve?

I watch as they pull in her hand baggage which too like her seems to be tiny. I have friends who are girls and carry more than this for a week end trip to a resort and here was this girl who pretty much held her life in two small bags.

"So Miss Johanna I will take your leave now and I hope Beatrice will enjoy her stay," the lady Tori says and I can see that see cares for the girl a lot.

"Hello," I say trying to make some conversation.

"Hi," she says before turning back to stare into the sky.

"So how was your ride," I ask, mentally chiding myself and trying to make some conversation.

"Fine," she replies shortly.

"So where are you from, I mean you mentioned a small town but what else?" I ask before I see her eyes fill up with tears. I am about to say sorry when she replies and her reply makes my jaw fall on the floor.

"I am from everywhere, all over this world and others. I am from Panem and from Camp Half Blood and Hogwarts. Does that satisfy your curiosity?"

I am too stunned to speak; I was expecting her to break down and cry, I guess but no. I guess she will be fun to be around, I think as Jo comes and shoves me up to my room to change.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Tris POV

It is a warm summer morning. Early morning like about four thirty. I definitely am having sleep issues. A heat haze hangs like curtain in the sky as I walk to the kitchen of my new home. _Home. _ Even the word feels weird coming from my mouth now. The last home I had had was with Caleb, before the war tore everything apart. You could say the orphanage was my home but in reality it was not. I did not fit there, especially with my short height and passion for words and music. I began as sweet, kind, caring and selfless hiding the brave and ready to go into action girl but you know what happens when boys decide to pick on a girl? We fight back. There was this guy called Drew, he was really annoying but no match for me. I nearly broke his wrist. I wish I can take karate lessons, I guess I can ask the boys about them. _My brothers. _Suddenly I feel disgusted, what am I doing? How can I replace my old family with this one? Will trading Caleb for these new boys be right? I should just run away or even better die. Then I will not be a burden to anyone. That is what I am, I think, a burden. First to my parents, then Caleb, then the orphanage people and now these people. I even went on the length of roaming around the house for twenty minutes and actually ending up justifying suicide. It went something along these lines- it is _generally _an act of cowardice but I was doing it so that everyone would be happy, I mean come on if Annabeth's death would have made Camp happy then she would have done it right? And Katniss was going to die in the second games and in reality what do I have to live for? I am just useless, worthless and everyone agrees to that. Maybe my last act will be my one and only act of bravery and the only unselfish act I have ever done in my life. I remember how mu childhood was being bullied every single day. Home was the only place I ever found peace but soon even that was gone and I was left in that orphanage. I go into the kitchen ready to grab a knife when I think that no Caleb would not approve of it but why would he not, I think the very next second, I mean come on, if I die I get to be with my family but then I am stopped by yet another thought all the girls in the stories I want to be starting from Katniss to Hermione, they never gave up, no matter how hard they never gave up. I have gone through this situation enough times, even when my family was still there for me.

I remembered all those times, the fights between me and Caleb which were few and between but were there and the fights between me and my mom. She was the best mother anyone could wish for, except she was too violent when she did not get her way and expected me to be her clone. Now that she is gone the hate and love I had harbored for her before is still there but the love seems to be winning. I close my eyes as I grab a sharp knife and then sigh. I cannot do this because I am a coward. They were all right, that is all I am a worthless person who deserves to die but does not have the guts to do it. I look around in the refrigerator until I find what I am looking for. A piece of ginger. I begin to cut it into the tiniest possible pieces. I do not why but cutting ginger was like therapy to me. I lose myself in it almost as nicely as I lose myself in words. I do not even know when I start singing. In all honesty I am a terrible singer but my few friends over the years have told me that I have what it takes for lyric writings. I want to be a famous lyricist and author someday but I also want to learn the guitar and know many languages and how to shoot. I have some kind of freak deadly accuracy with knives though. Guess reading does teach you stuff.

"It's the start of something new,

Something that does not concern you,

It's the start of something new,

Something of which no part is you.''

I keep singing and accidently end up in front of the boys' rooms and I remember the guy from yesterday afternoon. That was the only time I had seen him because at my request Miss Johanna had let me stay up in my room all day. I had even got dinner in bed. It was strange to see my requests being given some value after so long. I had spent yesterday arranging my few possessions in my room. It was definitely better than anything I had ever set foot in. The walls, however, were bare giving me a cold and unwelcome feel but Miss Johanna had said that we would chose the colour of my choice before we pain up the room, some family tradition.

All the clothes I had fit in the first two racks of the cupboard. They mostly consisted of jeans, shorts and tops along with two jackets, a few sets of underclothes and one bronze-silver pendant which belonged to my mother had brought for me. I also had most of Caleb's clothes along with accessories and shoes which had belonged to the three of them. Well I had about as much as I could salvage from child right officers and orphanage people. Sometimes though I gave things willingly but those times were rare and far apart.

I do not why but I want to know more about the blue eyed boy. He seems mysterious and I feel drawn to him, not like that but I do not know, I just want to be with him and have him hold me…

"Shut it Prior," I tell myself before my thoughts can become even more torturous. However, I just cannot help picking out the shortest jean shorts I owned and the prettiest top I had.

I begin to hum and go to the work-out and gaming room to relax when I see him. He is wearing a deep navy blue jacket and dark jeans and is playing polo. I watch him from a distance while I practice my aiming skills. Though anyone with eyes can tell which direction I was looking in and how slutty I look, to me at least. They cannot see that I am looking at him but anyone will be able to see that I am staring in the direction of the pole tables and at the clock behind them occasionally. I smirk to myself and throw a knife at a target and walk out before I get tangled further in my stupid thoughts.

"Beatrice," there you are and I stiffen when someone put their arm around my shoulder and turn to see my _new bother. Bother not brother._

"Good Morning," I mumble, conveniently forgetting his name.

"Morning sister," he says, and I am staring at him trying to squirm out of his grasp without hurting him when I see a clone of him walk out. The other brother, I think to myself before horror clouds my thoughts. What if Mr. Blue Eyes too is a brother of mine? My mind, however, replies just as fast. He is a friend you were supposed to write to.

The negative part, on the other hand seems to scream but what if they lied?

And with thoughts such as these I walk with my new brothers to the dining table as I struggle to hold the tears at bay and hate the arm around me.

A/N - Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows and favourites. You guys are amazing, give me ideas though I would love to hear from you. Can we please reach 15 reviews before I update next?


	4. Chapter 4

ATTENTION, they are shutting all fan based sites, stories, videos, wikis etc. Only way to stop it is to get 10000000 signatures on .gov/ petition/ stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr. (no spaces) We have to do it befroe 19 march. Please do it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Tris

I stare at the pages before beginning to write again. The words are piling up, turning into lawns and boys and animals. Girls with pretty skirts and curls, faces hidden under veils. India. I sigh, the [place I would love to visit. Just I put the pen down, something catches my eye- a calendar. It has been two weeks since I came here. At first it was easy to ignore the blue eyed boy after having said sorry of course. Then came the day when I saw him in the jacket, the next day actually and from then I have been thinking about him a bit comparing him to my favourite characters like I do for all my friends. Things here are pretty slow- I think _Mom_\- Johanna has let me off the hook for so long because I am adjusting. I just spend the entire time in my room reading but sometimes I go down, especially when I feel like seeing the blue eyed boy who now has a name- Tobias or when I am called down.

However all this changes tomorrow- tomorrow is the first day of high school. I have graduated from middle school- in my town that is till how much schooling was there and my parents did not have enough money to send me out, besides I love reading and writing too much. I want to be an author.

"Tris," Zeke calls from outside my door. I am wearing just a long shirt and a pair of shorts- mu usual attire. My hair as usual is all over the place and I open the door- everyone who knows me, knows this, I do not care about how I look, all I care about is being comfortable and am too lazy to comb my hair.

"What?" I ask, face pepping out of the door.

"Nothing, just wanted to chat. Can I come in?" He points to the door and I open it wide.

"So?" I ask lying down on the bed next to him, blanket wrapped around me and comforter around him.

"Um... I just wanted to say that tomorrow school begins and I would like to introduce you to my friends and Shauna my girlfriend. I just hope you are ok with that?"

"Sure, why would I not be ok?"

"Cool, then see you tomorrow, pack your bag, nicely, sis," he yells and walks out smiling and I go back to my story of Indian princes when I feel something run down my nose and land on the piece of paper. I touch my nose and my hands come back red.

A/N- The official update day for this story will be Tuesday.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N- So sorry!Sneak peak for next chap!

Chapter 6

At first I open my mouth to scream and call for Caleb or Mom as I always did, but then shut it and wiped my nose, before tipping my head back, to make the blood flow towards my nose and not chin, and walking out towards the kitchen to get some ice, to cool my head. However, I wasn't counting on bumping into Zeke on the way.

"Woah! Wait, why are you walking around like that Trissy?" He asks but before I can answer, my nose does it for him and _he _yells.

"What is it Ezekiel?" Both Uri and Eye poke their heads out of their respective doors before Mr. Blue sees my face and comes running towards us.

"Dude Zeke what did you do? Hit her?" he asks before I wipe my chin and scrowled at him.

"No he did not and even if he had tried, I can assure you of his failure,"I replied before continuing my treck to the kitchen, leaving the three boys staring at me with confusion until Blue recovers his wits and followed by Uri and Zeke find me in the kitchen, putting an ice pack to my head and shivering because of the coldness.

Soon another pack is added to my head, courtesy of Blue. However, this also means that we are standing quite close to each other which causes my heart to start doing flips in my rib cage.

"So Miss Demigod witch from Panem huh? Really, so which one are you Katniss or Joanahh or Annie?" he asks, staring into my eyes as I reply.

"Well, that's for me to know and you to wonder about now, isn't it?" I sk before ducking under his arm and retiring to my room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

A/N- So sorry!

Chapter 6

At first I open my mouth to scream and call for Caleb or Mom as I always did, but then shut it and wiped my nose, before tipping my head back, to make the blood flow towards my nose and not chin, and walking out towards the kitchen to get some ice, to cool my head. However, I wasn't counting on bumping into Zeke on the way.

"Woah! Wait, why are you walking around like that Trissy?" He asks but before I can answer, my nose does it for him and _he _yells.

"What is it Ezekiel?" Both Uri and Mr. Blue Eye poke their heads out of their respective doors before Blue sees my face and comes running towards us.

"Dude Zeke what did you do? Hit her?" he asks before I wipe my chin and scowled at him.

"No, he did not and even if he had tried, I can assure you of his failure," I replied before continuing my trek to the kitchen, leaving the three boys staring at me with confusion until Blue recovers his wits and followed by Uri and Zeke find me in the kitchen, putting an ice pack to my head and shivering because of the coldness.

Soon another pack is added to my head, courtesy of Blue. However, this also means that we are standing quite close to each other which causes my heart to start doing flips in my rib cage.

"So Miss Demigod witch from Panem huh? Really, so which one are you Katniss or Joanahh or Annie?" he asks, staring into my eyes as I reply.

"Well, that's for me to know and you to wonder about now, isn't it?" I ask before ducking under his arm and retiring to my room.

It's late and yet I am blinking, reading the tiny letters on my phone, enjoying the story of The Last Olympian and oohing and ahing at Percy and Annabeth, them making me smile with the rest of the demigods and especially Luke, my heart totally aches for him. He deserved so much more, this just shows how dam unfair life is, reminding me of one of my favourite quotes, one which I had stumbled across in a fanfiction (I have an unhealthy obsession with these). Anyway, the quote, it said that we all do bad things, but that doesn't make us bad people and we all do good things, that does not make us good people. I almost scream when the door opens suddenly spreading light into my otherwise dark room.

"Tris?" I hear Zeke ask and I put on the lights, before standing up and smiling at him.

"Yes, Zeke?"

"Are you alright? I mean your nose was bleeding! I get it that you can handle yourself," he said no doubt because of the glare I sent his way, but continued, "however, that does not in any way reduce my concern. I understand Tris, that I cannot take Caleb's place in your heart, that I will always be an intruder, but please try and understand, you are my only little sister," he says, but I interrupt, telling him that it's younger sister and not little, but I also add that I understand what he is trying to say and that I will try to be more open to Uriah and him. However, I make no mention of Mr. Blue Eyes.

"Thank you Trissy," he says and then walks out, turning off the lights and before I can return to Percy, Annabeth and Leo, I have to admit I was touched by Zeke's statement about Caleb. On that happy note, I turn back to my phone and spend the next two hours reading before another happy ending sends me off to sleep.

I woke up the next day, long before the sun had risen and go to the bathroom to change and freshen up, before the boys can wake up. Enjoying the warm water against my back, I sigh before turning to draw funny faces on the smoked glass, I was enjoying this day so far until the realization hit me that today was the first day of school. Suddenly, I was a bundle of nerves, it had been years since I last went to a proper school, I mean apart from the one in the orphanage. This however is not just a school, but college, a new place. Tying my hair up, I look at myself in the bathroom mirror, after wiping it clean, of course, and take in my reflection, big blue eyes, ashen blonde hair and a white summer dress.

"Yeah, Bea, you are good," I can almost hear Caleb say, this was the same dress I had worn to a customer's party some two months before he had died. I sigh, thinking of how it has been four years since that day, as I pull on my black jeans, the dress had become too short to be worn alone now, unfortunately or fortunately, I can't decide. I exit the bathroom with my laundry before dropping it in the washing machine and go down to make breakfast. While cooking, I constantly have to keep wiping tears, because it reminds me of Caleb even if it's been almost three years since he died. I remember how he used to help me study even when we did not have enough money and how he used to motivate me through his letters and then memories when I went into depression and that is all the sole reason behind the fact that even after all the bad things, I am at par, if not way ahead of, students my age. Now that the pancakes I was making are done, I turn to look at the time. Thinking that it's reasonable to wake everyone up, I quickly finish my breakfast and then go turn on the washing machine, effectively washing my clothes and adding to the din of the alarm clocks of three very lazy men- Zeke, Uri and Mr. Blue Eyes when suddenly someone drops cold water onto me, making me shriek and punch them in the arm.

"You," I growl holding the person by the collar, what can I say- my brother was a soldier, and glaring at his handsome face.


End file.
